User blog:Simbey/Real Talk: Braum
It's been a while, huh? Oak REAL TALK , the muscle man is possibly one of the most unoriginal character in League off to date. He is the stereotypical manly man whose physique is obviously inspired by a character from Full Metal Alchemist, and a boxer meme. His kit is composed of abilities both and , and his weapon is already used by several other characters (not like that part matters, but I need some more examples to make him look bad). To quote the wise Doenek: "It's like they took a retarded dolphin and said 'SURFS UP BRO' and threw him into a fuckin box of crayins!" ''To emphasise his unorginal kit, every ability I list will be yielded by the formula: (Old Idea + Old Idea) + Old Idea = Braum ability. Or a different formula. Or a quantum thereom ' + ( + ) = ' If Braum pimp-slaps a hoe, they will have a really badass-looking marker on them. If he (or his allies, for the OP part) activate that marker 4 times, then they will be stunneded for a while. This can only happen once every few seconds. The wait from and the stun/ally components from yields this ability. ' / = ' Braum throws his shield, it slows the first person it hits. Whatever, been there done that with like 800 champions ' + = ' As much as I like animation and the name of this ability, it is almost exactly like old Safegaurd. He heroically dashes to an allied champion, standing in front of them of course, and gives both them and himslef bonus armor and magic resist for a lil bit. ' = ' This is a wee bit different from Wine Whale: He gets to move while he uses this, he blocks all sources of damage by a decreasing percentage, and he gets movmint sped. Probably one of the most unique parts of his kit. Additionally, it's called . ' ( - ) + = ' Continuing with the "dunk" obsession, Braum pulls a fantabulous lay-up, slamming the ground, which knocks up errybodeh for a short period of time. Additionally, the spikey spikes that come up linger, slowing anyone who dares cross them and deals damage. Truly outrageous. Whale, that's what I think of Braum. This is in no way meant to be offensive to people or Rito whatsoever. Riot has a lot of potential to make original champions, this is just an example of their crayon capacity and swimming pool size (DRANK). They could have easily made an even better champion out of Braum, despite how he looks like a few other characters, such as making his shield come back to him like a boomerang (although, it would be similar to ), or turning the into a The possibilities are endless, and his kit was never bad in the first place. I just find it easier to relate his abilities to other abilities. I do, however, appreciate what he brings to bot lane; He's a very unusual mobile-tank that I haven't seen since . But the re-introduction of was too soon in my opinion. , I hope you enjoyed this blog Black Magic Here. If you have anything to say, or any point to arge, then leave a comment belol. 'PECAE''' Category:Blog posts